Medicine Bag 5
Sustainable Civilization: From the Grass Roots Up Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 "GOOD" VERSUS "BAD" FATS "Bad" fats are exampled by hydrogenated margarines. Hydrogenated oils can cause nerve damage, cardiovascular damage, and cancer. “Essential fatty acids” (a “natural” item) without which respiratory enzymes cannot function and the person suffocates, even when he is given oxygen-rich air. A deficiency in these highly unsaturated fatty-acids impairs many vital functions. First of all, it decreases the person's supply of available oxygen. We cannot survive without air and food; nor can we survive without these fatty acids. Processed foods eliminate virtually all of the essential fatty acids. Raw nuts are generally high. Essential fatty acids cannot be made by the body, and must be consumed as a stable part of our diet. People who were seriously ill with cancer always had low levels of two specific substances in their blood: phosphatides and lipoproteins, and cancer patients typically had an odd greenish-yellow substance in their blood, instead of normal amounts of hemoglobin. Blood that comes from a healthy person contains far greater levels of Omega 3 essential fatty acids than blood samples taken from someone who is ill. Try adding a combination of organic flaxseed oil and quark, a dairy product common in Germany that is very similar to cottage cheese. Flaxseed oil is the richest source of Omega 3 essential fatty acids, as well as being well-tolerated by most people and easily assimilated. Quark has high levels of sulfurated protein (cottage cheese contains similar amounts, as does yogurt or skim milk). When the protein combines with the oil, the flaxseed oil is said to become water soluble, meaning that it would be absorbed more easily. Taking flaxseed oil without the sulfurated protein found in quark, cottage cheese or yogurt is not inherently harmful, but to best achieve results a combination of the oil and protein is necessary. There are claims that after three months on flaxseed oil-quark combination, cancer patients begin to improve. Tumors shrink in size, patients' strength returns, and further blood analysis shows that the greenish-yellow substance goes away. A 10 year clinical research claims a combination of 2 tablespoons of organic flaxseed oil combined with one quarter cup of cottage cheese has been used successfully in Europe to treat a variety of diseases in addition to cancer, including arteriosclerosis, eczema, stomach and intestinal disorders, arthritis, and strokes. What does it hurt to at least give it a try. Quark is a type of fresh acid-set cheese of Central European origin. It is white and unaged, similar to cream cheese, pot cheese or ricotta. It is made by letting certain bacteria ferment milk, with the resulting curd. Some or most of the whey is removed to standardise the quark to the desired thickness. Traditionally, this is done by hanging the cheese in loosely woven cotton gauze called cheesecloth, and letting the whey drip off, which gives quark its distinctive shape of a wedge with rounded edges. Quark contains from 60% to 80% of water. Dry mass contains from 10% to 40% of fat as well as much protein (80% of which is casein), calcium and phosphate. Omega 9, does not cause imbalances, from virgin olive oil, avocados, walnuts, peanuts, almonds (*highest recommended), then hazlenuts, pecans, filberts, macadamias, cashews. Recommend at least three ounces (about three handfuls) daily. Omega 6 and 3 must be eaten in a 4:1 ratio (the typical "bad" diet today is 2:1) 4 parts of Omega 6 items, safflower, sufflower, canola, soybean, corn, sesame, nuts, oils. Excesses (of omega 6) can lead to joint pain, inflammation, heart disease, kidney stones, MS, or weakened immune system. 1 part of Omega 3 items, flax oil, fish oil, eggs, from natural sources, other than forced feeding with Omega 6 products. Flax oil dose daily (aids in cancer fighting) Weight Dose <35 1 tsp 36 - 69 2 tsp 70 - 105 1 tblsp women+ 1-2 tblsp men+ 2-3 tblsp THINKING OUTSIDE THE BOX Chelation, Iron. Virtually all bacteria, viruses and fungi depend upon iron as a growth factor. & Your Health, T.F. Emery, CRC Press, 1991 Iron-chelating (removing) drugs and antibiotics (Adriamycin, Vancomycin, others) are effective against pathogens. The plague (Yersinia pestis), botulism, smallpox and anthrax could all be potentially treated with non-prescription metal-binding chelators. For example, iron removal retards the growth of the plague. Hypotheses, January 1980 The biological activity of the botulinum toxin depends upon iron, and metal chelators may be beneficial Immunology, October 1989, Toxicon, July, 1997. Phytic acid (IP6), derived as an extract from rice bran, is the most potent natural iron chelator and has strong antibiotic and antioxidant action. Radical Biology Medicine, Volume 8, 1990; Journal Biological Chemistry, August 25, 1987 IP6 has been found to have similar iron-chelating properties as desferrioxamine, a drug commonly used to kill germs, tumor cells or to remove undesirable minerals from the body. Journal, September 15, 1993 IP6 rice bran extract (2000-4000 mg) should be taken in between meals with filtered or bottled water only (no juice). Hydrogen peroxide - Should really be called hydrogen dioxide. Its chemical formula is H2O2. It contains one more atom of oxygen that does water (H20)Ozone surrounds the earth, consisting of three atoms of oxygen (03). This protective layer of ozone is created when ultraviolet light from the sun splits an atmospheric oxygen molecule (02) into two single, unstable oxygen atoms. These single molecules combine with others to form ozone (03). Ozone isn't very stable. In fact, it will quickly give up that extra atom of oxygen to falling rainwater to form hydrogen peroxide (H202). It is this hydrogen peroxide in rainwater that makes it so much more effective than tap water when given to plants. With a solar panel, water, and electrodes, you can generate “extra” oxygen, and bubble it into the water you want to make into H2O2. The English medical journal, Lancet, then reported that intravenous infusion was used successfully to treat pneumonia in the epidemic following World War I. There is little interest in funding peroxide research. After all, it is dirt cheap and non-patentable. Even still, in the last 25 years, over 7,700 articles relating to hydrogen peroxide have been written in the standard medical journals. Thousands more, in alternative health publications. The number of conditions helped by hydrogen peroxide is astounding. Re H202 infusion, contact the International Bio-Oxidative Medicine Foundation (IBOM), P.O. Box 13205, Oklahoma City, OK 73113 at (405) 478-4266. Oxygen therapy – There are stories of AIDS patients who are completely free of the disease, having destroyed the virus in their blood by hyper-oxygenation. This is a simple, inexpensive and very broad-spectrum healing process. The two basic types of oxygen therapy are ozone blood infusion, and absorption of oxygen water (hydrogen peroxide) at very low concentrations. For years health sciences have sought the primary physical cause of disease. Our bodies are composed mostly of water, which is eight-ninths oxygen. Many nutritional studies get caught up in small details of biochemistry and overlook our most abundant and essential element, and the fundamental role of its depletion in causing illness. Of all the elements the body needs, only oxygen is in such constant demand that its absence brings death in minutes. For healing purposes, between benign micro-organisms (including our own cells), and those which cause disease, is that the disease vectors require lower oxygen levels. They can only survive in low-oxygen environments such as accompany stagnation and decay. The simplest substances available for restoring your oxygen balance to a healthy range are ozone (O3), and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), which is much easier to obtain and use. These are both highly toxic when concentrated, which has tended to obscure their germicidal value except as a skin antiseptic. When diluted to therapeutic levels (for H2O2, half of 1% or less), however, they are not only non-toxic but beneficial. Oxygen water - A simple oxygen therapy uses hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) which is what ozone (O3) forms on contact with water. It can be taken orally if diluted with water to 1/200 or less, absorbed through the skin by bathing in it (anywhere from 1-8 pints of 3%H2O2 (0.5-4 litres) in a standard size bathtub half full), or in severe cases it can be injected (250 cc of .075% to .15%, or roughly 1/1300 to 1/650). Injections obviously require a physician’s assistance, but self-treatment is possible with oral and skin applications. The principle is the same as with ozone blood treatment. All hostile microorganisms prefer lower oxygen levels than the body’s cells require to remain healthy. Boosting the oxygen level revitalises normal cells while killing viruses and other pathogens. Hydrogen peroxide is the only germicidal agent composed purely of water and oxygen. Like ozone, it kills disease organisms by oxidation as it spreads through the patient’s tissues. This also destroys cancerous growths which are anaerobic. Nobel Prizewinner Dr Otto Warburg demonstrated over fifty years ago the basic difference between normal cells and cancer cells. Both derive energy from glucose, but the normal cell requires oxygen to combine with the glucose, while cancer cells break down glucose without oxygen, yielding only 1/15 the energy per glucose molecule that a normal cell produces. This is why cancer cells have such a huge appetite for sugar, and also why people who consume excessive quantities of sugar may be at more of a risk of contracting cancer. The anaerobic breakdown of glucose by cancer cells forms large amounts of lactic acid as a waste product, the same substance formed by fermentation of lactose, as in spoiled milk. The liver converts some of this back into glucose, in an attempt to salvage a food source from a toxic waste. In doing this the liver only uses one fifth the energy per glucose molecule that a normal cell can then derive from it, but that’s three times the energy a cancer cell will get from it. The more the weak, deranged cancer cells multiply, the more energy is lost to the normal cells. Thus we find that low levels of both oxygen and energy tend to occur where cancer is present, and vice versa. This wasteful metabolism becomes self-sustaining and dominant unless the oxygen and/or energy levels are sharply increased, or the cancer’s food source eliminated. Ozone blood treatment - Ozone overcomes the AIDS virus by a fundamentally different process than usually attempted with drugs. Instead of burdening the liver and immune system with more elaborate toxic substances, ozone simply oxidises the molecules in the shell of the virus. The treatment is remarkably simple. The ozone is produced by forcing oxygen through a metal tube carrying a 300-volt charge. A pint of blood is drawn from the patient and placed in an infusion bottle. The ozone is then forced into the bottle and mixed in by shaking gently, whereupon the blood turns bright cardinal red. As the ozone molecules dissolve into the blood they give up their third oxygen atom, releasing considerable energy which destroys all lipid-envelope viruses, and apparently most other disease organisms as well, while leaving blood cells unharmed. It also oxygenates the blood to a greater degree than is usually reached, what with poor air and sluggish breathing habits. The treated blood is then given back to the patient. This treatment is given from twice a week to twice a day, depending on how advanced the disease is. The strengthened blood confers some of its virucidal properties to the rest of the patient’s blood as it disperses. The disease will not return, as long as the patient maintains his blood in an oxygen-positive state, through proper breathing, exercise, and clean diet. Potassium Iodide - To block thyroid gland to prevent uptake of radioactive iodine contaminating food and water, take 4 drops of a saturated solution daily. (Fill a brown dropper bottle about 60% full with crystals, then add water until bottle is 90% full. Shake. Check to be sure that some crystals remain out of solution. See Nuclear War Survival Skills p. 114.) Prolotherapy - Injecting a solution of dextrose and saline (sugar and salt water) into the soft tissue of damaged ligaments and tendons, said to cause a localized inflammation that increases blood flow and stimulates the tissue to heal. Ultraviolet Light. Has reportedly been used to treat a wide variety of diseases, based on the antibacterial properties of ultraviolet light. It is used for example to sterilize medical equipment. In the 1930s ultraviolet light became a blood treatment. Draw a sample of blood from a patient, irradiate it with UV light (killing all contagion in the blood cells), and re-inject it into the patient. The UV treatment supposedly worked in virtually every case, including against polio, and caused no harmful side effects. Contact the American College for Advancement in Medicine (ACAM) and ask for the names of doctors who use this treatment or who might be willing to try it, 23121 Verdugo Drive, Suite 204 Laguna Hills, CA 92653 Tel: (800)532-3688 Fax: (949) 455-9679 Web site: www.acam.org Veterinarian medical supplies. Carried by elevators, tack stores, feed stores, drug stores, equipment and supply outlets. Use 13 - 16 needles to sew, with hemostats to hold the tiny needles. Splints. Pigs have basically the same drug reactions as humans. See online http://www.apohealth.com/ APO HEALTH an amazing assortment of vet/med/dental supplies, including antibiotics (vet)(example: amoxycillin 250 mg caps, 500 for $12.75) Feed stores carry many antibiotics at low prices; no scrip necessary. While you're there, pick up a few lbs of bulk lysine (ADM; tan granules): good food supplement; rounds-out amino acid array of some vegetable proteins; helps the body absorb and utilize calcium and magnesium; improves protein nutrition and blood regeneration, generally; might be good for women who tend toward anemia. At the feed store: ASK if they carry MSM! Note also that some of the nutritional supplements for animals are remarkably sophisticated; better than stuff for humans, sometimes, and cheaper. They also sell oxytetracycline, as Agrimycin 343. About $8 for 4 ozs of it. A pound is 454 grams. Dose is 1 to 2 grams per day. As to antibiotics, penicillin G potassium powder is cheap and still quite effective yet, except for some hospital born infections that you likely won't encounter except in urban crowded conditions. It goes for about $26 per half billion units (about 12 oz powder) from Jeffers ag supply in GA. Other places have it also. (1-800-jeffers). Dose is about 1 to 2 grams a day (1.5 to 3 million units, oral). Store these powders DRY in the containers they come in, or in 0 gelcaps, in airtight bottles, and at 0 F and they will keep decades. Mark them "stored at 0 F" if you do that so persons finding them will know to disregard the expiration dates on the containers. Sulfa drugs (e.g. sulfamethoxazole) would probably last for many years or decades. If antibiotics or other medicines have say 3 years to go before expiration date, when you get them, and recommended storage is 60 F, then they have 6 years at 40F, 12 at 20 F, and 24 at 0F, to reach the same deterioration they would have gotten in 3 years at 60F. THEY ARE STILL GOOD LONG AFTER THAT DATE, PROBABLY TO DOUBLE IT. They just loose potency, and more is needed. Neither pen, nor tet is critical as to dose, just don't go overboard, like 3 times max recommended dose or you may develop side effects, usually allergy or surface infections of mucus membranes because all friendly bacteria were killed and something else takes over, like a fungus. FUTURE DEVELOPMENT Electromagnetic Frequency. Claims are that virus' structure can be destroyed by the right frequency Electrostatics. Electrostatic force holds the electrons "in orbit" in atoms. "Sharing" of electrons, via this force, allows atoms to gather into molecules, and the arrangement of atoms determines the properties of the molecule. The DNA and other materials of our bodies are made up of molecules that use these electrostatic based properties to allow life. REFERENCES BOOKS US Army Special Forces medical/first aid training manual Life Extension Disease Prevention and Treatment ,expanded Cain, Harvey, ed. Emergency Treatment and Management, 7th ed, WB Saunders, 1985 Emergency War Surgery (First US revision of The Emergency War Surgery NATO Handbook), Desert Publications, Comville, AZ 86325. Kearny, Cresson. Nuclear War Survival Skills Lindsey, Douglas. Simple Surgical Emergencies. Arco Publishing, New York, 1983 Ditch Medicine, Advanced Field Procedures for Emergencies, Hugh L. Coffee Where There is no Dentist, Murray Dickson Where There is no Doctor, David Werner See also: THE HSI INTERNET FORUM... Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5